1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel redundant and secondary power supply for use with both submersible and non-submersible handheld illumination devices such as flashlights, laser pointing devices or the combination of both such as those disclosed in applicants' related application Ser. No. 08/918,514, and more particularly to a novel redundant or secondary power supply for use within a ovoid or round cylindrical flashlight-type body for supplying back-up current to a primary illumination source, or for supplying current to a secondary illumination source.
2. Background
The benefits of a combination flashlight for illumination, and laser pointer for precise communication are set forth in applicant's related application Ser. No. 08/918,514. Moreover, those acquainted with underwater or emergency situations will recognize the associated benefits of having selectable secondary or redundant power sources should the first source fail.
Uses of the redundant or secondary power supply nested inside a tubular flashlight housing include supplying power to a second illumination source such as a laser, LED, or a second filament in a dual filament light bulb.
Those familiar with handheld flashlights will recognize the utility of having a switchable secondary or back-up power supply available should the primary system fail. This simple removable in-line module, which fits neatly into a flashlight body and, acts as both a conductive link for the primary power supply and a independent secondary power supply provides a new measure of reliability for those using handheld illumination devices.